


memories of nights like this

by komaedaonthenintendods



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, I suck at writing endings sorry, Inspired by Music, Maybe a bit out of caracther sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedaonthenintendods/pseuds/komaedaonthenintendods
Summary: Sonia and Akane dance to Stay with Me by Miki Matsubara and remember their first kissI'm feeling extra soft today hehehe
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 3





	memories of nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,,, so this is my first time using AO3, which me luck!! I would reccomend actually listening to the song while reading this, it genuinly adds to the experience. Also, to note, English is not my first language, excuse me any minor mistakes

"to you... yes my love to you"

Akane was sitting on the couch, scrolling through Netflix to find a random movie in order to kill boredom, when she heard the so familiar tune.  
As she turns around there was her fiancé, whom had just started playing the vinyl Sonia had bought for them in their second anniversary. 

Akane turned off the TV, got up and extended her hand to Sonia  
"May I have this dance?"  
Sonia simply gave a soft, gentle smile before holding her hand.

The beautiful melody of the song went through the women ears, and gave both of them chills. The lighting in their apartment from the lights outside created a perfect ambient.  
While resting her head on her lovers shoulder, Sonia commented:  
"Remember why we bought this vinyl?"  
"There's no way I could forget that Angel! We had our first kiss on that ramen shop while this song was playing!"  
Sonia let out a laugh, she always cringed at the pet names Akane liked to give her. Yet they were still so sweet. What matters is the intent, isn't it?

The blonde girl took her head off Akane's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. 

"Just right when this verse started"

♫︎ Stay with me... Mayonaka no door wo tataki..  
Kaeranaide to naita.. A no kisetsu ga ima me no mae ♫︎

"You looked me in the eyes and told me-"  
"I love you" Sonia awsnered before Akane could keep talking 

"And as the dumbass I was, I just replied me too" 

Sonia let out a snort while laughing at the memory  
"Hey don't laugh at me, I was nervous!"  
"Hahaha,, I know darling, but it was still so funny" 

They locked their eyes together once again, both laughing. Owari leaned in for a kiss, which Nevermind replied by also leaning in. 

There's nothing better than feeling someone's smile when you kiss them. Specially when that someone is so important to you as you are to them  
Akane pulled away from their soft and gentle kiss

"Do you remember how red I was when I said me too?" 

"How could I forget? I never thought someone could get that shade of red on their face!"  
"And then you leaned in for our first kiss" 

Ah yes, the sloppy, badly planned kiss. It was a definetely bad one, but it still felt so magical. 

"Akane, I might have never told you, but you were my first kiss"  
"Really? You were also my first kiss!" 

I guess the fact it was both of their first kisses made the experience so amazing, even how awkward it might have trully been 

First times aren't as common, but they always leave a mark on your memory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty small, but I mean this is just me having fun at 1 am hahaha


End file.
